


The Set Up

by Briana_Dubs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter has two weird dads, Tony likes Loki, and he knows they like each other, but they're both stupid, he's a teenager he's not stupid, loki likes tony, so they need help, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/pseuds/Briana_Dubs
Summary: I saw a tumblr post about how someone wanted a fic like this.Peter sees his two weird dads pining over each other and knows just what to do!





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping into the Avengers complex was like any other day for Peter Parker. He stepped through the automatic doors, was greeted by FRIDAY, and happily bounded to wherever Tony Stark was. He had grown accustomed to seeing Loki Odinson with him almost every time he came in. Usually helping Mr. Stark with something or other around the place. He said he was making up for what he did in New York, or something like that. Peter never really asked. He liked Mr. Loki. He was weird. And acted a lot younger than he looked. He even understood memes!

Since he had seen the former villain around all the time, Peter wasn’t surprised to find him down in the workshop with Tony. “Hey Mister Stark!” Peter called, rushing into the lab and throwing his backpack on a random tabletop. “Hi Mister Loki!”

Loki turned his head toward him with a warm smile. “Hello, Peter.”

“Heya, kid,” Was Mr. Stark’s greeting, too busy screwing something in to look up.

Peter was all bright eyes and smiles as he talked about his day at school, happy in a routine that had formed long ago. He would help the two adults in whatever way he could, they would help each other, and they would add input to his story when they felt it necessary. It was like having two weird dads, Peter said. Though, not to either of them. He didn’t want to go down that rabbit hole.

The routine had become so normal to Peter that he had begun noticing things about it. Patterns, almost. Whenever he would show up the two adults would already be hard at work on something or just hanging out together, chatting. And any time Loki had to leave, or do something else, Mr. Stark would seem… Well, not sad… But definitely less happy without him there. It was hardly noticeable. A microscopic change that Peter wouldn’t have noticed if this hadn’t become his life every day after school. Actually, he noticed the same thing with Loki. Any time Mr. Stark walked away, or went off to get take-out or something or went to a gala event, he seemed a little bit less joyful. Not as many playful smirks or winks sent Peter’s way before pulling a prank.

That’s why he turned and looked at Mr. Stark when Thor arrived in the lab, instead of looking at Thor. “Ready Loki?” The large blond god called, grinning from the doorway.

“Damn, that time already?” Tony said, lifting his head from his work, “Who knew it was already six.”

“I did, sir,” FRIDAY said from her many overhead speakers.

Loki stood and offered a small smile to the two still sitting at the work table. “Well, I’d best be off.”

“Bye Mister Loki!” Peter said, turning his head to them finally. “Bye Mister Thor! Have fun!” Thor’s wide grin told him they would.

Brotherly bonding time, Stark called it. Once a month the two Asgardians would travel together, presumably to another planet, hunt something, and return covered in blood a myriad of colors. Peter threw up the first time they came back.

Now that the two were leaving, Peter turned back to Stark. The man was just watching the gods leave with a bit of a wistful look in his eyes. He was resting his chin in his hand and Peter heard him let out a long exhale. He glanced back in time to see Loki vanish up the staircase and then back to Tony. He was just staring at the stairs for a minute longer before exhaling again and going back to the robot arm he had in front of him.

“Do you like him, Mister Stark?”

The robot arm flew half way across the room and crashed into the wall.

Thor and Loki were back down and at the door before Tony Stark could even move from where his hands had flown up in front of his face. He was frozen there.

“What happened?!” Loki asked, looking concerned and worried. Thor was holding his new axe at the ready in his hand.

Peter quickly waved his hands. “Nothing, nothing,” he lied, “I just hit a button and I don’t think I was supposed to!” He turned to look at the still frozen Stark. “Mister Stark?” He didn’t get an answer, Tony simply got up and walked across the room to pick up the dismembered arm. Peter offered a sheepish smile to the two gods and that seemed to satisfy them. They both told him to be careful and left again.

When Tony got back to the work table, Peter’s sheepish smile was now directed up at him.

“Sorry?” he tried for cute. Tony’s fingers gripped the arm so hard it dented. Okay, so cute failed. “Honest, Mister Stark, I’m sorry. I just thought you, ya know, liked Loki.”

Tony’s face was blank, save the terror in his eyes, as he asked, “How the hell did you find out?”

Peter stared at him. Peter blinked at him. Peter _gaped_ at him.

“You’re kidding, right?” he asked, flabbergasted. When Tony’s eyes only narrowed, Peter scoffed and laughed a little. “Dude, you’re like, so obvious! I’m only a kid and even I can tell you like him!”

“Does Loki know?”

Peter razzed at that question, embarrassed that he had to wipe spit off his lips afterward. He recovered fast, though. “Pff, no! He doesn’t have a clue!” Tony’s entire posture slumped and relaxed at that and he sat back down at the table. As he ran his hands through his hair, Peter spoke again.

“I think he likes you too, though.”

Tony fell off the stool.

“HE WHAT?!”

Peter grinned down at the panicking man. Tony had reached for the top of the stool three times and missed, he was so flustered. He finally managed it the fourth time.

“Yeah, he likes you, Mister Stark!” Peter said with his big bright smile.

Tony hauled himself up into an almost standing position leaning against the stool. “You’re shitting me,” he said, not catching his language in front of the kid.

“Yeah!” Peter nodded emphatically.

“How can you be sure?”

Again, Peter scoffed. “Dude, are you serious? I’m a teenager! Unrequited crushes are like, my _thing_!” He spread his arms and pat himself on the chest as he said that. Tony didn’t seem to buy it. Peter rolled his eyes.

Turning his head up, he called, “FRIDAY, can you please play the footage of me with Mister Loki from last week when Mister Stark had to go to that big press conference?”

“Of course, sir,” the AI replied dutifully. In an instant the selected footage was up. Peter had FRIDAY start the footage right when Tony was leaving. He was getting up from the couch- they had been watching movies that day instead of working. Peter twisted the camera to zoom in and focus on the way Loki watched every move Tony made. The downturn of his smile, which had been bright and gleaming right up until Tony got up, was obvious and the look in his eyes read plain as day. His eyes were screaming ‘please stay a little longer.’

Peter turned triumphantly toward Mr. Stark, putting his hands out at first, and then crossing them over his chest with a proud grin.

“That’s only one day,” Tony argued.

Groaning, Peter had FRIDAY play dozens upon dozens of clips of similar situations. It took hours. Tony leaving and Loki looking sad. Tony going to get them take-out and Loki looking mildly upset until he came back to the complex. Peter even threw in today’s episode with Stark staring after Loki leaving looking like a lost puppy.

“Honestly, you guys are kinda sappy,” Peter said, turning off FRIDAY’s videos. “Just ask him out, already, for crying out loud.”

Tony, for his part, was not saying anything mean or arguing with Peter, but was so red in the face it looked like he had gotten a terrible sunburn. He didn’t make any moves, other than to reach up and run his fingers through his own hair again. Peter was just smirking up at him. Tony caught the look quickly and pointed at him. “Don’t you give me that look, young man.”

“Hey!” Peter, touched his own chest as he rose up to defend himself, “At least _I_ tell people if I like them!”

“Yeah, well… _Shut up_.” Tony huffed out. Peter stuck his tongue out at him, Tony did the same in response.

“My, my, did I miss anything good this time?”

Loki’s voice startled the two out of their little bicker fest. Tony’s breath hitched and Peter spun in the stool with a huge grin. “Mister Loki! Mister Thor! You’re both covered in blue goop!”

Thor laughed at the comment, clapping Loki on the back. “We had a wonderful hunt! You should have seen Loki! The tricks he used to thwart our prey!”

“Yes,” Loki agreed, but lifted his arms to look at himself. “Though I do think I am in desperate need of a wash, now.”

“You do kinda stink,” Peter agreed, earning a smirk from his weird goth dad.

Loki was about ready to turn and follow Thor back upstairs, when Tony blurted out a question in a voice much too loud for the situation.

“DO YOU WANNA GO OUT FOR DINNER TOMORROW?”

Okay, he was pretty much screaming.

Thor and Loki both turned back, each with quizzical looks on their faces. Peter was absolutely beaming at Mr. Stark.

Quickly Tony cleared his throat. “Uh, hang on, lemme try that again… Uh, _Loki_ ,” he emphasized his name with a motion of one hand, “Do _you_ want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?” After a short pause, he tossed in fast, “Just the two of us.”

Peter’s smile rivaled the sun. Thor’s did too.

Loki turned fully to face Stark, blinking and squinting a little at him. His brows were creased as he processed the question. After a moment he finally let his face fall out of its confusion and it gained a pink shade similar to the one still painting Tony’s face.

“O-oh,” was all he managed to get out before Thor was bellowing with joyous laughter and yanking his brother and Tony together into a massive hug.

“Haha! Oh, this is wonderful!” He cheered, shaking and squeezing the two of them, “My brother and my dearest friend! Oh, I am so happy for you both! I have no doubt you will have a happy Union!”

Tony was spluttering about it being one dinner and not a marriage proposal, and Loki still seemed to be in the ‘error, emotional response not found’ state of mind, but Peter was thrilled nonetheless. He was bouncing right with Thor and cheering along.

Finally Thor put them both down. “Now, now, do not let me keep you! I will leave you two! Give you some privacy! Come, young Peter, I am sure these two would love to be alone right now!”

Peter saluted Tony with a wink before grabbing his backpack and starting to follow Thor to the stairs. He paused as he went up, looking back just in time to see Loki taking Tony’s hand and pressing it to his lips. He pointedly turned and jumped up three steps when Tony grabbed Loki’s torso and _yanked_ him into his own body to kiss him.

“Gross,” Peter muttered, “Adult cooties.” The endearing smile on his face contradicted his teasing words. He was happy. For a couple of geniuses, those two sure were stupid. What would they do without him?


	2. A much needed addition

Peter was sitting in one of Tony's many chairs after school, listening to the two of them talk about how they got together.

"Well, yes, obviously I found Anthony very attractive," Loki was saying, arm wrapped snugly around Tony's waist, "I was simply waiting for the right moment to make my affections known."

"Hey," Peter sat up a little, "Hey, hey Loki- look at me."

Loki turned his head. 

"Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end~


End file.
